


Solby Imagines

by Killer_Jester



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam Golbach - Fandom, Sam and Colby - Fandom, trap house - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Asylum, Colby!bottom, Death, Drugs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rape, Romance, Sad, Sam!top, Smut, Suicide, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Jester/pseuds/Killer_Jester
Summary: I'm not sober and I've got assignments to do. I should not be doing thisRequests Welcome of any sort :)
Relationships: Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Hiding from them

**Author's Note:**

> Bullying  
> Homophobic slurs

"You're fucking dead, fag!" Jake Webber's threat echoed the hallways as I breathlessly sprinted through them.

He and his friends were not far behind me and they were after blood. My blood.

_"Hiya, sweet cheeks," Jake taunted me as he held me up against the lockers, his hands gripping on to my white hoodie._

_I turned my head away, refusing to make eye-contact with him which only aggravated Jake even more._

_"Oi!" He spat in my face. "Learn some fucking manners, Brock."_

_His hand moved up to my throat and then slammed my head into the locker which caused a loud groan to leave my mouth._

_"You should probably know," I croaked. "This is turning me on." I kneed him in the crotch and Jake's hand dropped from my neck, giving me the chance to run._

I skidded to a halt in front of the library before stumbling through the double doors. The librarian gave me a stern look so I mouthed a 'sorry' to her before crouching behind the book shelf that people rarely go to. That is what makes it the perfect hiding spot.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of doors opening filled the room followed by heavy stomps.

"Have you seen a kid with faded red hair and a white jumper?" A voice asked. Jake's. I panted slowly as I waited for him or one of his friends to find me and probably kill me.

"Sir, if you do not lower your voice, then I will have to ask you to leave," the librarian threatened sternly.

"What the fuck ever," Jake sneered before the sound of footsteps was heard, followed by the opening and closing of the library doors.

"You can come out now." A blonde boy poked his head around the corner. His blue eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses were beautiful oceans that I wanted to drown in. He held his hand out for me to take, which I did, and helped me lift myself off the ground.

"Thank you," I mumbled while still trying to catch my breath.

This is where I was able to get a good look at the mysterious boy. He wore all black. Ripped jeans, a black and grey checkered flannel shirt over a _My Chemical Romance_ t-shirt which heavily contrasted his pale skin.

The boy pulled out a water bottle from his bag and handed it to me. I nodded in appreciation and took a sip of it; what I did not expect was it to burn my throat.

"This is vodka," I stated quietly.

"It's a liquid, innit?" He shrugged. I took a few more sips before handing him back the bottle. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Colby." I waved awkwardly.

"So, Colby, what happened between you and the other kid?" Sam folded his arms and leant against the shelves, waiting for me to tell my story.

"Jake bullies me, I said something I shouldn't have then I kneed him in the dick and ran off," I shortly explained.

"Okay, now tell me the full story and make sure you don't miss out any detail," the boy in black ordered.

"Why do you wanna know so much?" I mumbled suspiciously.

"I like listening to stories... and you have a nice voice." My face heated up profusely at the last remark and made my stomach explode into butterflies.

"O-Okay... w-well, um, I was getting my books out of my locker when Jake held me up against it. Then, he put his hand on my throat so I said to him: 'you should probably know that this is turning me on' and I kneed him in his balls and ran away and ended up here." I finished with a small gesture to the library before turning to see Sam looking as if he was about to explode. "Are you okay?"

That is when Sam burst into a fit of laughter. His face was going bright red and he was holding tightly on to his sides.

"That's fucking smart, C-Colbs," Sam stuttered through his laughter.

"Mr Golbach, either calm down or leave!" The librarian scolded, forcing Sam to calm down.

"So," he wipes away a tear. "You're gay?"

"What gave you that impression?" I whispered sarcastically.

"You're funny," Sam stated. "And you're cute." He winked at me which I chuckled nervously to.

"Are you gay too?"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

"What do you mean 'you guess so'?" I screwed my face up in confusion.

"Well, if I find you attractive and want to ravish you right here then surely that means I'm gay," Sam explained with a smirk.

"That - That's normally what it means." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"The question is," Sam leaned in, his hot breath fanning my ear. "Do you find _me_ attractive?" He whispered.

"Definitely," I sighed.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Talk about bad timing," Sam commented before gathering his things together and leaving the library, me following suit. "Well, Colby, do you fancy coming to mine after school today? Maybe pick up where we left off?" He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'd love to but I'm really busy tonight. How about meet me outside the library before classes tomorrow?"

"Sounds fun! See ya tomorrow, hot stuff." Sam winked before walking the other direction.

_That boy will be the death of me._

***

I stood outside of the library, my feet tapped an anxious rhythm as I waited for Sam to arrive.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed on to my shoulder and threw me on to the ground, that is when I saw the furious face of Jake.

"Payback time, fag," he sneered maliciously before pulling his fist back and punching me right in the face then hitting me everywhere else. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see his sadistic face.

"Sto-op," I whimpered helplessly but Jake carried on hitting me as hard as possible.

The punches stopped. The weight that was straddling my hips was gone. I opened my eyes to see a blurry image of a blonde boy holding up someone with purple hair. The shapes sharpened up, helping me see that it was Sam holding up a now petrified Jake against the lockers.

_How the tables have turned._

"If I ever see you laying a hand on Colby, talking to him, even looking at him again, I will fucking kill you! Do you understand me?" He spat aggressively through clenched teeth.

"Y-Yes, I-I understand!" Jake frantically nodded before Sam threw him on to the floor and he scurried off like a scared, helpless little mouse.

"Are you okay?" Sam helped me up. I nodded slightly but ended up stumbling over my feet and leaning on Sam. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Sam escorted me to the toilets where he sat me down by the sink, wetted a piece of tissue and began to slightly dab my wounds. I winced at the pain but let Sam continue to help.

"Thank you... again," I chuckled and Sam did too. "You really didn't have to do that for me."

"That would've made me a really shitty friend though, wouldn't it?" I nodded and stared at my thighs in fascination, too nervous to look Sam in the eyes. "You okay, Colbs?"

"Fine." I nodded before eventually looking up. However, what I did not expect was Sam's lips to be on mine.

"Shit, sorry! I-I was only meant to kiss your forehead," He stuttered like a flustered thirteen-year-old. I smiled and leant in, kissing him fully. It took him a while to react but he soon moved in sync with me.

"You're pretty cute, Golbach." I pulled away with my eyes still closed.

"Likewise, Colby. Now let's carry on," he said desperately before pulling me back into a world where I belonged.


	2. A Quiet night in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and cute

I shut the door to the twins' bedroom as lightly as possible before tip-toeing down the stairs and into the living room where Sam had set up a movie for us.

"The kids are fast asleep," I told him, slumping down next to Sam and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You're such a good dad, babe," Sam complimented while he continued to stuff his mouth with popcorn.

"I know," I beamed which earned me a playful slap around the head.

"Hey! You're meant to say I am too."

"Just play the movie, numb skull," I chuckled.

The movie started and Sam and I laid comfortably in each other's arms while the movie played. That was in until we were interrupted by a scream.

"DADDA!" Our seven-year-old son, Benji cried at the top of his voice. I groaned and slipped out of Sam's arms.

"You coming? He's probably woken up Esme."

"Urgh, fine," he sighed before standing up and walking to the twins' room with me.

"What's up, bub?" I picked Benji up and cuddled him.

"I-I had a nightmare," he sobbed and buried his head into the crease of my neck.

"Do you wanna tell us what it's about?" Sam asked as he rubbed small circles on his back but Benji shook his head.

"What's happening?" Esme asked tiredly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Why's Benji crying?"

"He had a nightmare, sweetheart," Sam told her and she nodded.

"Can-Can I come to watch a movie with you and daddy?" Benji asked in a small voice.

"Sure you can, tiger." Sam took him from my arms and carried him down to the living room.

"Do you wanna come to watch a movie too, darling?" Esme nodded eagerly and jumped into my arms.

"We're watching _Despicable Me,_ Dadda!" Benji exclaimed in excitement while he cuddled into Sam and Esme cuddled into me.

"So much for a night to ourselves," Sam joked in a whisper.

I looked down at our two children that had fallen asleep in our arms. Our two beautiful twins. I smiled down at them while I twirled Esme's thick brown hair in my fingers.

"I think this is better," I said, not taking my eyes off of my gorgeous girl. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, babe."

And that is how I fell asleep that night, in front of the television with my family in my arms.


	3. Crazy in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental illness  
> Form of torture

I sat lazily in the games room, bored out of my mind with a cigarette hanging loosely between my lips. I say I prefer to sit by myself because everyone else is too drugged-up to speak a normal sentence but it does get lonely at times.

I blew the smoke out and sighed loudly while I watched, out of the corner of my eye, the wardens staring blankly at me. It was normal for them to be staring at me since I would never interact with anyone and kept myself to myself; at the end of the day, I did not know who was real and who was in my head.

"Hey." My head shot to the right to see a brunette boy with the prettiest blue eyes sat opposite me with the biggest smile on his face. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologised. "I'm Colby. I'm new here and you were the only one that looked... approachable."

"Cheers, I guess?" I mumbled as more of a question.

"Well... what's your name?" He asked cheerfully which probably was not the most appropriate attitude to have when in an asylum.

"I'm Sam," I introduced bluntly

"That's a lovely name," Colby beamed. Those simple words made me blush hard. I hated my name because it sounded so generic to me but for this stranger to say it was 'lovely' caused a warm feeling to rupture inside me.

The boy's eyes averted to my pack of cigarettes on the table and stared at them intently.

"Can I try one please?" He asked so innocently. This kid does not belong here.

"You've never smoked?" The boy shook his head in embarrassment. "Go ahead."

He took one from the pack and put it between his lips. I pulled out a pack of matches from my pocket then lit the cigarette for him.

"Okay, so what you have to do is inhale then inhale again but make a sort of hissing sound at the same time before blowing out," I taught him. He copied my steps but ended up coughing his guts up.

"S-Sorry," he apologised while still coughing.

"Don't worry it happens to everyone." I shook my head and took the fag away from him. "Why are you in here?"

The bright smile that seemed to be Colby's resting face fell instantly.

"It's... complicated and hard to talk about. Sorry."

"You apologise for everything, don't y'?" I scoffed and he gave me an embarrassing smile.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Schizophrenia," I said blankly whilst blowing smoke past my lips. "So I don't even know if you're real or not - you could be something that my fucked-up brain made up and I'd be none the wiser."

Colby stayed silent, staring at me with what seemed to be fascination. Before I knew it, my head had whipped to the side and a stinging sensation was spreading across my cheek.

"What the fuck?" I exploded the feeling of fury and wanting to murder Colby came out of nowhere.

"Does that prove that you haven't made me up?"

"I don't know, I guess!" I exclaimed, still holding my cheek in pain. Colby stared with a smug ace. 

"Now you know I'm real."

"A real bitch," I snapped.

"Thank you," he smirked. "Does it still hurt?"

"Stings a little," I shrugged. Colby raised his hand and I flinched away from him, afraid he was going to slap me again.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do it again." He slowly placed his hand on my cheek. It was cold and soothing the sting.

"Your hands are cold," I hummed, pushing my face into his cooling hand.

"What's the saying, 'cold hands warm heart'?" Colby joked before pulling away. "So we're friends now."

"Since when?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Since we just shared a rather intimate moment," the brunette stated with a challenging smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Guess we are."

***

I was woken up to the sound of my cell door creaking open but kept my eyes shut; the doctors are less likely to torture you with tests if they think you are sound asleep.

"Sammy, it's me, Colby," a voice whispered. I opened my eyes to see Colby's shadow creeping towards me.

"We're on the pet-name base, are we?" I taunted him. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," the boy mumbled, getting into my bed and hugging my side. "You're warm," he hummed as he nuzzled into my side.

"Thanks?"

I awkwardly wrapped my arm around him and before I knew it I was out like a light in the most comfortable sleep I had ever had since being here.

That was how I spent the rest of my nights, Colby sneaking into my cell, endless discussions about life that would keep us talking until dawn which was usually followed by cuddling up together.

The wardens had seemed to pick up on how close we were, judging by the disapproving glares they would send our way. However, we could not care less at what they thought of us nor what anyone thought of us because we were best friends.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," He had said one night whilst clutching on to my waist like always.

"Don't do that," I told him. "I have too many problems for you to love."

The truth was, though, I was also falling in love with him. The contagious smile where he would bare his teeth and the cute giggle he would do after the smile. His soft brown hair that I would run my fingers through for comfort. Then there are his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that could warm even the coldest of hearts. Even me.

"You're in an asylum," Colby stated. "We all have problems, dumbass."

"Hey fuck you!" I pouted.

Colby looked up at me with a serious look on his face.

"That's the aim," he said before reaching up and kissing me.

Breathtaking was the only word I could think of to describe it. Then came more: magical, sensational, perfect, exhilarating.

Colby pulled away and smiled his signature smile.

"Night, Sammy."

The next day, Colby and I walked hand-in-hand to the games room and sat at our usual place. I lit up a cigarette while Colby just watched me intensely.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I mumbled through the cigarette between my lips.

"Because you're fucking beautiful, Sammy."

"Calm down, potty-mouth," I chuckled.

"Mr Golbach?" A stern voice called behind me. I turned to see two out of five of the wardens that would supervise the games room standing dominantly.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered anxiously.

"The doctors would like to see you," said the one on the left with a forceful tone.

"I can't, I'm with Colby," I refused. The two wardens nodded at each other before picking me up, one arm each, dragging me off of my chair and carrying me out. "No, no, leave me alone! Colby, help!" I cried frantically as the wardens continued to pull me away from him.

"Sammy, it'll be okay! I'll be here when you're out, I promise!" He shouted back. The last thing I saw before the doors swung shut was the eyes. The eyes I fell in love with.

"Wh-What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?" All questions I had asked were left unanswered.

I was thrown on to a gurney before being strapped down to it. Panic rose in my chest as the doctor rubbed Gel on to my temples.

"Unfortunately, Samuel, you are not getting any better so this is our last resort of curing you," the doctor informed me.

"What is it?" I asked timidly.

"Electroshock therapy."

I had never had this done before but all of the patients that had gone for this would come back as a duller and monotonous version of themselves. Almost like they were dead.

Before I had time to refuse, a piece of rubber was forced into my mouth and a splint placed on my head.

"Now, Samuel, this will only hurt for a bit," he informed me before holding two paddles against my temples.

Then I felt it. A pain like no other stung me as the electricity whizzed through me. My body seized up and shook on its own accord.

I could not think about anything else other than:

Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Colby.

***

I was kept in the hospital for three days to recover physically but mentally, my mind was white noise. The only two words I were able to muster up at the time were 'pain' and 'Colby'.

I missed him dearly and my heart pumped in excitement to be able to see him.

However, when I walked through the double doors, the brunette hair, the wide smile or the blue eyes were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Colby?" I asked one of the wardens.

"It worked," he smirked.

_It worked._

_"Now you know I'm real."_

Tears fell like waterfalls down my face.

"You fucking liar."


	4. The boy in the cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Suicide

I walked into the small café on the corner of my road, the fresh smell of coffee hitting me as I walked in. The place was never busy, thankfully, as it was not run by a large company. It was just its little place.

"Hiya, Colby," Diane, the owner of the shop, greeted me with a warm smile. "The usual, I suppose?"

"You know me too well, D," I chuckled before paying for my coffee.

"I'll bring it over to you."

I sat in my usual spot, a small booth in the corner of the shop, and glanced around the place. There were only seven other customers today, myself included. Three of them I have seen in here before, a couple sharing a milkshake like they were in a sickly-sweet romantic comedy movie from the 50s.

The final customer was a boy my age sat by himself in a booth by the window. He was staring out of the window with a melancholy look on his face. He seemed lonely. The boy also had crutches by his side, which I was confused about until I looked down to see his left leg in a cast.

An unknown force pulled me over to the lonely boy in the booth and before I knew it, I was stood in right in front of him.

"Hi," I greeted stalely which caused the boy to almost jump out of his seat. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you! I just - I thought you looked lonely."

"Oh," he mumbled and stared at his untouched drink.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," he shrugged and gestured to the seat opposite him. "I'm Sam."

"Colby. Nice to meet y'." I held out my hand for Sam to shake and he did, with hesitation.

"Your Cappuccino, Colby." D placed my drink in front of me before looking between me and Sam. "Who's this? A new friend?"

"Something like that. This is Sam. Sam, this is Diane; she owns the shop," I introduced the two.

"Hi." He waved nervously.

"Hiya, Sam." She smiled. "I'll er... let you two get on with it then." D sent me a knowing wink before walking off and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about her, she likes it when new customers come in. So, what brings you here?"

"I needed somewhere quiet and my heart brought me here. Plus, I like the vibe of it," Sam explained while he looked around the café.

The coffee shop was filled with bright colours of every sort as well as paintings done by locals and a large pride flag hanging over the door frame.

"So you like a gay vibe?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"I - U-um guess? Yeah, I mean, I am gay so... that - that would make sense..." he drifted off the sentence. "Sorry, my brain just stopped working for a minute," he apologised.

"It's cool. I guess you could say you were... too gay to function."

Sam stared at me in confusion for five seconds before his eyes widened in realisation.

"You didn't!"

"I did!"

"That was so bad," Sam laughed hysterically. "Oh, my god, I genuinely cannot believe you. Out of all of the movies you could've referenced, you picked _Mean Girls_? Such a cliche," he tutted.

"Well, it was a perfect fit; I wasn't gonna just pass it off and not say anything was I?" I defended myself.

"True." We finally settled down and Sam still had a smile on his face.

"You've got a beautiful smile," I complimented.

"Thank you." Sam looked down and blushed. "Are you gay too?"

I leaned into him and got right up to his ear before whispering:

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The boy groaned as I pulled away with a proud grin on my face. "So, how did you end up breaking your leg?"

The annoyed look on Sam's face dropped to the same one I saw when I first spotted him.

"I... fell out of a tree," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Good one," I chuckled before sipping my drink. "How do you fancy hanging out after this?" Sam was silent and continued to look down at the table. "Unless you have plans?"

"I don't." He looked up at me and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Cool."

***

It had become an unspoken tradition. Sam and I would meet every Wednesday, at the coffee shop, sat in the booth next to the window. His smile would brighten every time I see him; his eyes sparkled every time I see him; I would find him even more beautiful every time I would see him.

"I want to take you somewhere tonight," I had said to him whilst we were drinking coffee.

Sam choked on his drink and looked at me in confusion.

"Like... a date?" I nodded. "I thought you weren't gay."

"Never said that, did I?" I folded my arms and smirked. "So, do you fancy it?"

Sam thought for a moment before he nodded.

"I would like that."

"Great!" I looked at the time and saw that I had to leave. "Meet me here at seven o'clock, tonight," I told him while shaking my jacket on.

"I'll see you then." He waved me off and I left the shop, never taking my eyes off the blonde boy with the boot.

Seven o'clock arrived longer than I expected; I waited apprehensively at the doors to the coffee shop. Sam had still not arrived and my mind began to play with me.

_What if he isn't coming? Maybe I scared him off. Maybe he doesn't like me that way. Maybe-_

"I'm so sorry." Sam's voice knocked me from my thoughts. "My boot slows me down."

"I thought you weren't going to come," I said as I scratched my chin nervously.

"I'd never bail especially on you." He smiled sweetly. "So, where are we going?"

"Follow me."

It took us half an hour to get to the location - stopping every once in a while for Sam.

"What is this place?" Sam asked as he stared up at the beaten old house in front of us.

"My comfort place," I told him. "There's a bit of climbing, you okay with that?"

"Yeah should be fine if it's not much."

I walked round to the back where the entrance was and stepped inside before climbing up a few planks of wood with Sam not far behind me. I grabbed his hand on the last plank and pulled him up where an empty window was.

I sat on the window sill and swung my legs over so they were dangling down the building. I looked over to Sam and tapped the space next to me.

"Now look up."

I picked a perfect night to do this. The sky was filled with beautiful shades of colours. Half of the sky was shades of oranges and red as the sun went down while the other side was becoming the night sky with shades of blues and purples.

"Wow." Sam stared in mesmerisation at the sky. "It's beautiful."

"I know," I said, not taking my eyes off the boy but began to look at the sky so not to get caught.

The silence was peaceful and comforting. Being here by myself was calming, being here with Sam was like filling an empty hole that I never knew needed to be filled.

Sometime during our little date, Sam and I's hands fixed together and it was then I knew that I was falling for this boy.

"I've got something to tell you," Sam whispered into the now pitch-black sky.

"Don't tell me you're not gay," I joked.

"No, I am," he chuckled lightly before staring down with a sorrowful look on his face. "That day when I first met you and said that broke my leg by falling off a tree."

"What about it?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't just fall out... I-I tried to commit suicide."

There was silence again. However, it was the type I hated: awkward.

"Sam, I'm so sorry -"

"No, you don't need to apologise," he interrupted me. "Because you're the reason I'm still here."

My eyes widened in shock and I could feel a tear slip from my eye.

"If you hadn't of sat with me that day, I would've tried again... and I know I would've succeeded." Sam wipes away a tear that had also fallen and stared at me with love in his eyes. "You're the reason I'm still here and I'm so glad it was you who sat with me."

I stared at him in awe, all I could think to do was lean in. I kissed the boy slowly and sweetly. There was no lust, no passion just slow, sweet and loving.

"I'm so fucking glad you failed," I whispered to him.

"Me too."


	5. Spin the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse

"Hey, Kevin what's up?" I spoke through my phone.

"Nothing much, dude, I'm having a small get-together tonight with the guys and I was hoping you'd come?"

"Yeah, sounds fun. 7 o'clock turn-up okay?"

"All cool, bro. Hey, bring Elliot too." Was the last thing Kevin said to me before hanging up.

I tossed my phone on to my bed and sighed.

 _Bring Elliot too_ I thought of Kevin's words as I stared at my wrists where new and old bruises circled up my arm. _Bring Elliot too_ because he is different from all of the others I have dated. _Bring Elliot too_ because I cannot go anywhere without him. _Bring Elliot too_ because no one sees what he does when they are not around.

"Who was that, love?" I jumped out of my thoughts at the sound of Elliot's voice.

"I-It was Kevin - he invited me to a party tonight at 19:00 and said you could come too," I said nervously as he glided his hand closer to my throat.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked forcefully while gripping my shoulder.

"E-Elliot... that hurts," I mumbled weakly, his hand on my shoulder growing tighter.

"Why. Didn't. You tell me. Sooner?"

"I just... b-because -"

"Did you not want me there?" He shoved me so I was lying on the bed and unbuckled his belt. "Why don't you want me there, Colby?" One hit. "Is it because you're cheating on me?" Two hits. "Is your piece on the side going to be there and you wanted to sleep with him?" Three hits. "Maybe there isn't a party at all!" Four hits. "And that was your other boyfriend on the phone." Five hits. "Asking you to come over so he can ravish you speechless!" Six hits.

"P-Please, sto-op," I sobbed loudly, my body cringing into a ball so the belt did not make contact with my face.

Elliot threw the belt on to the floor before yanking me up by my hair and forced me to stare into his furious green eyes.

"Why the fuck are _you_ crying?" He smudged away a stray tear with his thumb and slapped me across my face. " _I_ should be the one crying since you're cheating on me."

"I-I'm not cheating!" I cried out pleadingly.

"Promise me you will never cheat on me!" Elliot screamed in my face.

"I-I promise."

"Good." He threw my head on to the bed. "Get yourself ready; we'll leave in an hour." Were his final words before walking out of our bedroom.

My breath was heavy. My face was blotchy from the tears spilt. My body shook in fear and pain but I was used to it.

I have tried to break up with him in the past but he tells me I am 'unlovable', 'overbearing', 'unattractive' and he 'would be the only one that can withstand my annoying personality and ugliness'.

 _"You break up with me, you'll die alone,"_ He had told me. _"I'm the only one you've got; your friends secretly hate being around you but don't want to hear your irritating whines and cries. I'm the only one that can put up with you."_

 _"O-Okay,"_ I believed him. I should not have but Elliot was too convincing and I was too insecure.

 _"Come here, love."_ He wrapped me into a tight and claustrophobic hug and I weakly wrapped my arms around him _"If you ever try to break up with me again,"_ he whispered, tightening his arms around me, making it a challenge to breathe. _"Or tell anyone what happens... I will fucking kill Sam."_

Then he had rough, painful sex with me that night. He used me like an inanimate object that was unable to feel anything.

I shuffled off the bed and into the bathroom where I got undressed and stepped into the running shower. The hot water seared my slashed back so I grabbed on to the wall and shower railing to stop myself from collapsing at the scorching pain. More tears began to flood my face, the salty tears mixed with the shower as I whimpered quietly to myself.

"COLBY, HURRY THE FUCK UP IN THERE!" Elliot's rough voice boomed from the other side of the door, then I heard the handle rattle. "Why the fuck is this door locked, babe? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME THAT NEEDS THE DOOR TO BE LOCKED?"

I reached up to turn the shower off before I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my waist which came as a challenge because of my hands quivering in terror.

"I-I'm sor-" I started as I unlocked and opened the door but before I could finish my sentence, Elliot's fist pounded into my stomach, making me double over in agony.

He crouched down to my bent-over frame and yanked my head up by my hair so I was making eye-contact with the devil himself.

"What have I said about locking the door?" He spoke patronisingly like he was scolding a five-year-old.

"Don't do it," I whispered painfully.

"And why is that?" He pulled on my hair harder.

"Because... it means I'm k-keeping secrets... f-from you."

"Exactly." Elliot finally let go of my hair, my head dropping down instantly before I was able to struggle my way into straightening up. "I'm only doing this because I love you and want to protect you," He now Spoke with a loving voice.

"I know." I nodded, keeping my eye-contact to the floor.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," I hesitated.

"Then say it." Elliot used his middle and pointer finger to force my head up before he grabbed my chin. "Say it, Colby."

"I... I love you."

"Good," he smirked and pat my cheek. "Now get yourself dressed, love - we leave in twenty."

Twenty minutes later and I managed to dress (with great difficulty) and check myself to see if any bruises or other marks were peaking out. Luckily, they were all covered up and Elliot and I were heading out. As I was about to open the front door, Elliot placed his hand on it.

"Baby, you know I do all of this because I love you and I want you to be the perfect boyfriend, right?" He told me softly.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded meekly.

"You wanna be the perfect boyfriend too, don't y'?" I nodded again. "Then let me do what I've gotta do."

He took his hand off the door and we finally left our home and drove to Kevin's party.

By the time we had got there, the others had already arrived and Everyone came to greet us at the door.

"Colby, where've you been? We haven't seen you in ages!" Jake commented while he bro-hugged me and slapped me on the back. I squeezed my eyes shut to cover up the fact it brought a great deal of pain.

"Just around and that. I've been a bit busy." I hated lying, especially to my friends but I had no choice. Sam's life was on the line.

Then it was Reggie, Kevin, Corey, Mike and Aryia.

The last person to greet me was Sam. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight into his chest while I had my arms around his waist and was nuzzling into his shoulder.

This was nothing like Elliot's hugs at all. Sam's hugs were soft, comforting and filled with something I was yet to find out about.

"I've missed you, dude," he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too," I replied. Then I heard a cough from behind me. Knowing full well it was Elliot, I broke away from Sam instantly.

"Oh, hey Elliot," Sam greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hey... _Sam_ ," he seemed to spit Sam's name out like venom.

"Sam, Colby, Elliot, come grab a drink." Kevin waved us over to the kitchen and we began to walk over there with Sam in the lead before I was pulled back by a heavy force.

"Pull anything like that again and we'll have some _issues_ when we get home," Elliot threatened into my ear. I nodded and continued to the kitchen and grab a drink.

Many drinks were drunk, many stories were shared and many laughs were heard that night. Meanwhile, Elliot forced me to stay back from the small party, he had his hand on my waist in a tight trap that was sure to leave a mark.

"Guysssss," Corey slurred. Everyone, including me, was either tipsy, borderline drunk or wasted. I was borderline. "Why don't we playyyy spin. The. Bottle," he suggested whilst pretending to spin a bottle in the air.

"Hell yeah dude!" Mike, who was tipsy, exclaimed before grabbing an empty vodka bottle and heading to the lounge with everyone following suit.

"Can I play?" I whispered with a giggle in Elliot's ear.

"Fine," he spat. "But if you play, I play."

I squished myself between Kevin and Jake but Elliot forced himself next to me and Kevin.

"Rules are if you don't do the dare, take a shot," Kevin explained.

"Who wants to go first?" Reggie asked eagerly and Aryia's hand shot up.

My eyes followed the bottle as it spun round and round which made me feel slightly dizzy until it landed on Corey.

"Corey, I dare youuuu to run down the hall naked."

That is how the game went. nude, stripteases, prank calls, shots and many more.

"My turn," Jake slurred before spinning the bottle while making race car noises for some odd reason until it landed on Sam. "Sammy boo I dare your fine ass to make out with Colby's fine ass for five whole seconds."

I was too drunk to take another shot so I knew I had to do it.

"Is that okay, Elliot?" I looked over to him and he had the look of murder in his eyes that only I understood but at the time I was too drunk to comprehend it.

"Sure, _love._ "

Sam, who was directly opposite me, got on to his knees and shuffled towards me. I met him in the middle and took a deep breath before closing my eyes and going straight into it.

The kiss was sensational. It felt like sparks were flying around us and no one else was around. Sam cupped my cheeks while I had my arms loosely dangling over his shoulders. This was nothing I had ever experienced with Elliot.

 _Elliot_.

"Times up!" Jake declared and I broke away from Sam almost instantly and sat back down in my space next to Jake and Elliot.

"I must say, gentleman and gentleman that was quite the show," Reggie said like a commentator while everyone laughed.

"It certainly was," Elliot whispered menacingly while he held my hand in a death-like grip.

"That hurts," I mumbled to him.

"Good."

A few more rounds were played and more laughs were exchanged except me, who had their hand trapped tightly and painfully in Elliot's hand.

"Okay dudes, seeing as most of you are too drunk to drive home, you' can crash here," Kevin offered.

"I didn't drink that much so I'm gonna take Colby home," Elliot said and started to walk out of the door with his hand still gripping mine.

"Okay, safe night guys!" Mike waved followed by everyone else waving and shouting their bye's.

"Wait, Colby wa-" Sam's voice was cut off by Elliot slamming the door.

"Elliot, I'm sorry, it-" I was cut off by Elliot's fist punching me in my face.

"You, sweetheart, are in big fucking trouble," he seethed before dragging me out of the apartment complex, forced me into his car and drove me home.

Once we reached our flat, Elliot shoved me on to the floor and kicked me hard in the ribs. I screeched in pain as I held on to my waist.

"WAS THAT SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE TO YOU?" He kicked me again. "DID YOU GET A KICK OUT OF COMPLETELY HUMILIATING ME?" Another punch in the face. "I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! NOT THAT BLONDE BIMBO YOU CALL A BEST FRIEND!"

"Please," a pushed out a barely audible whisper. "It was just a dare."

"Did you enjoy it?" I could not answer as I was in too much pain to even open my mouth. I then felt Elliot's hand clasp itself around my throat and I started to panic. "DID YOU ENJOY IT?"

"N-NO!" I managed to croak back.

His upper lip quivered in rage and his eyes burnt with fury.

"Liar," he whispered and started to choke me. My eyes widened as I tried to claw at his hand.

I was petrified.

"Do you remember what I said, love? Your friends don't actually like you, they pity you, feel sorry for you. They don't give a shit about you as _I_ do," Elliot spat. "You are _mine_ , Brock. Understand?" I nodded my head frantically but he continued to choke me harder; I could feel myself slowly drifting unconscious. "USE YOUR WORDS!"

"Yes," I whispered as I the world around me started to fade. Elliot finally released his my throat and I gasped before drinking in as much oxygen that could fit into my lungs.

That night I received the worst beating of my life. Bruises all over, burn marks from his cigarettes littered my arms, neck and torso. Scratches and whip marks covered my back.

I felt like I was going to die right there.

I wish I had died right there.

***

The next day I was woken up by my ringtone blaring through my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey dude, it's Sam. Fancy coming round mine and having a hangover party? I've got food, water and painkillers," Sam offered with a slightly less groggy voice than me.

"Sounds fun, I'll be there in thirty." I hung up the phone and groaned.

I attempt to roll out of bed but a sharp pain stopped me. The memories of last night flooding back to me and close to making me drown. Elliot was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone to work so I shuffled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

I almost screamed in fright when I saw my reflection in the mirror. A black eye, a purple handprint around my throat and burns across my chest. I was covered in bruises, burns and belt marks.

I had to cover them up if I was going around Sam's house so I wore a pair of black jeans, which felt like my skin was being peeled off as I pulled them up, a black turtle neck jumper so it also kept my neck hidden and to cover up my black eye, I wore sunglasses.

I looked how I felt - a mess but it was only a hangover party, not a real one.

I slowly made my way to my car since my entire body was on fire and drove over to Sam's. Once I arrived, I buzzed Sam's house and he let me in.

"Jesus Christ Colby, you look like shit," Sam commented with a chuckle.

"Cheers, I feel it," I said before sitting on the couch as slowly as I could next to Corey while Sam sat the other side of me and Jake was nestled up in the love seat.

"Are you wearing a turtle neck?" Corey laughed before groaning and holding his head.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered nervously. "It's cold."

"Bro, you kinda look like Steve Jobbs if he was blind," Jake commented.

"I don't think you can say that bro," I told him.

"Whatever," he mumbled and snuggled into the couch.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the fans you like to wear hideous turtle necks," Corey joked and nudged me in the ribs causing a shooting pain to burst from my ribs. I curled my toes up and ground my teeth together to stop myself from screaming out in pain.

The other three continued to talk while I tried to calm the relentless pain burning all around my body. While this was happening, Sam had his head rested on my shoulder and drew circles on the back of my hand which, somehow, made the pain a tad better.

"Are you okay, Colby?" Sam asked me out of the blue.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered apprehensively. "Why do you ask?"

"You're just really quiet and you keep tensing up whenever I get close to your sleeve," he explained while staring at me in confusion with those heart-melting blue eyes.

_Uh oh._

I stood up as quick as I could with the pain still circling me.

"Oh, yeah it's just... w-well I... um the-the thing is I..." I started to panic as I couldn't think of a plausible excuse.

"Dude, is everything okay?" Corey asked with concern in his eyes. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Why haven't you come to see us lately?" Sam butted in. "Apart from yesterday, none of us have seen you in weeks, Colby."

"I told you I-I've been busy." the panic grew and ran with the pain around my body. Not a good combination.

"Too busy to see your _friends_?" Sam questioned in hurt and disbelief.

"Guys I'm sorry. It's been stressful that's all and I -"

"I'm taking the sunglasses off," Jake said almost too quickly for me to comprehend.

"Wait, NO STO-"

"What. The. Fuck?" Jake questioned in shock.

I looked around to see Corey and Jake had the same look of astonishment across their faces. Sam, however, he looked shocked, upset, scared and worried all in one.

"Colby, why do you have a black eye?" Sam asked cautiously.

_Fuck._


	6. Spin the bottle part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse

"Colby, why do you have a black eye?" Sam asked cautiously.

Fuck.

"Colby!" Corey Snapped. He sound like Elliot. I flinched and covered my face with my hands and whimpered as I waited to be hit.

Nothing happened. I slowly removed my hands from my face to see everyone staring at me with worry.

"Colby..." Sam whispered painfully.

"I-I was mugged last night." I kept my focus on the floor so the boys would not see through my lie.

"How? Elliot said he drove you home," Sam asked in confusion.

"He did... I went for a walk afterwards to clear my head and I got jumped when walking past the alley."

"Did they take anything?" Jake asked, my sunglasses still in his hand.

I hated all these questions.

"No, that's why they beat me up," I said quickly. 

"You should call the police, Colby. Did you see their faces?" Sam puller out his phone to dial the emergency services.

"No, I didn't... Elliot said he'd deal with it can we just... stop with all the questions, please?" I pleaded with a sigh.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, Colbs," Corey apologised before going to sit back down, Jake following suit.

"Can I speak to you in private?" I nodded and followed Sam upstairs and into his room. "Tell me the truth, Colby, did you get mugged?"

Sam knew. Of course he knew. This is Sam, my best friend, my second half, my... soulmate.

I love Sam. It made so much sense to me, now. Why I felt that way during our kiss, why I felt so empty when I was with Elliot. But he did not love me back. Elliot said that he never liked me, that Sam only felt sorry for me.

"Y-Yes, why would I lie about it?" Because I do not want you to know the truth.

"You've been acting weird lately. Especially last night, you were quiet," Sam explained, concern was prominent in his eyes.

"I'm fine, seriously. Just not been feeling great lately." I waved him off in hopes he would leave it at that but this is Sam.

"Then what's up, Colby?" He held my hand in his. It felt magical.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Look, we should go downstai-"

"Wait!" I tried to walk away but Sam grabbed my arm too tight.

"Elliot stop!" I whined and yanked my arm away. That was when I realised what I had done. My eyes widened and I stared at Sam who looked more anxious than I have ever seen him.

"Colby... why did you call me Elliot?"

I could not answer. I shook my head, knowing if I answered, I would start crying. I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes.

Before I knew it, Sam had pulled up my sleeve and all was revealed. My arm was colourful with bruises, both new and old and burn holes were littered everywhere from Elliot's cigarettes.

"Colby, take off your top," he demanded.

"Please... don't make me," I whimpered.

"I can't help you if I can't see everywhere else."

I sighed but did what Sam asked. I slowly slipped my arms out of the sleeves, the material dragging on my wounds making me wince, then pulled the top off myself.

I felt very self-conscious as Sam stared speechlessly at my injuries. He circled my body and stopped at my back.

"Are these... are these belt marks?" He asked while tracing the marks on my back.

"Yes," I whispered. I broke down and collapsed to the floor, tears flowing freely down my face as I hugged my painful body. Sam bent down and held me in his arms which made his shirt damp from my tears.

"You weren't mugged, were you?" I shook my head. "Was this... did Elliot do this?" 

It was now are never.

"yes." I whimpered. "Elliot... hits me. He t-tells me that none of you a-actually like me... that-that you feel bad for me and he's the only p-person that could ever love me. It was the worst he had ever beaten me last night because... b-because he thinks I'm in love with you after we k-kissed." The words spilt out like vomit but it lifted a heavy weight off my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry this has happened." I could hear in his voice that he had also started crying. "Do you... love me?"

I nodded and looked into Sam's tear-filled eyes. He leant closer to me and connected our lips. The kiss was much better than at the party; no one was around, it was just me and him sharing this moment.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." Sam pulled away.

"It's not you're fault at all." I shook my head "You weren't to know about it."

"But I should've known. For fuck sake, Colby, you're my best friend I should've realised my best friend was getting beaten!" He started to yell.

"Please don't shout," I whispered like a child.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He wrapped me in his arms again. "Why haven't you broken up with him?"

"He told me that i-if I ever tried to break up with him then he-he would kill you," I confessed through stutters and sniffles.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked almost pleadingly.

"Help me do it. Help get him out of my life," I said.

"Of course." He kissed my temple.

***

That night I slept in Sam's bed with him. I was in his arms and he was tracing the injuries over my body with one hand while the other was fixed comfortably in my hair.

"What's this one?" Sam asked, pointing to a burn mark.

"That is where Elliot would put his cigarettes out on me."

"And what... what about the mark on your neck?"

"That was from last night - he... he choked me and not in a sexy way," I attempted to joke but all I got was a lip twitch. "I'm scared, Sammy."

"I know you are, love but you have to remember that I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. I'm never leaving your side so when you walk through your apartment to break up with Elliot, I'll be at the door waiting for you." Sam hooked his middle and index finger under my chin to lift my head so I was staring at him. "I love you, Colbs and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too, Sam."

That night I fell asleep with no nightmares haunting me or fear to wake up the next day; instead, I fell asleep cuddled into the boy I loved.

***

13:00 arrived quicker than I wanted. The time had come to leave Sam's apartment to break up with my abusive partner and I was petrified.

"You're shaking, love," Sam stated sympathetically when he entered the kitchen, his set of keys jingling rhythmically in his hands.

"Am I?" I questioned, not looking him in the eyes. "Well, it's not every day you break up with your abusive boyfriend and there's a possibility he kills the person you love most or yourself, is it?"

"No, it isn't, Colby. You are so strong for managing to put up with this for as long as you have, I certainly wouldn't have been able to, but today of all days I need you to show it. Show Elliot that you don't and never have needed him. Can you do that for me?"

It took me a while but I finally nodded and Sam gave me his signature smile that never failed to brighten a room up before hugging me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am." I nodded.

We left Sam's apartment and drove over to my place. I stood outside my front door, my keys rattling because of the amount my hand was shaking. Sam held it and gave me a nod.

"I'll be waiting on the stairs. Keep the door unlocked and shout my name if you need me."

"Okay." He gave me a peck on the cheek before going to sit on the stairs that lead up to the next floor.

I took a deep breath before unlocking my door and entering the apartment. I lifted the latch and shut the door to, making it looked lock.

"E-Elliot? Are you home?" My voice wavered as I called throughout my apartment. "Elliot?"

Suddenly, I heard our bedroom door slam open and there stood a furious, red-faced man with has fists turning white and his eyes burning into me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He spat out and with every syllable he said was a step closer.

Remember. Stay strong. Stay assertive. Do not let him push you around anymore.

"I was with Sam," I stated simply.

Elliot grabbed my chin and dragged my face closer to his.

"You were with him all night?" His voice sounded evil. That was exactly what he was.

"Despite my business having nothing to do with you, yes I did," I spat back and slapped his hand away from my face. "I'm breaking up with you."

His face held shock for a second until his lips twisted into a sinister smile. Elliot stalked closer and closer to me until we were in the kitchen with my back pressed strongly against the cupboards.

"No, you're not," he chuckled. "Are you too stupid to remember what I said? There is not one person out there who loves you like I'm willing to. I'm doing you a favour here, keeping you from dying alone!"

Elliot's hand had cupped itself around my throat and flashbacks from the night withered themselves into my head. I had to stay strong, though. I had to leave here a free man and not have to step on eggshells with everything I do anymore. I had to do this for myself.

"I am breaking up with you." I pulled his hand away from me for the second time today but kept a firm hold around his wrist. "And there are people out there who love me. Firstly, there's my fans on YouTube, my family who would do anything for me, my friends, who were worried sick when they saw my black eye and I had to make up some bullshit excuse that I was mugged because I was terrified of what you would do.

"Then there is Sam. Who I love with all of my heart and I know he does, too. So does that prove you wrong, Elliot? There are people out there who love me, I was just too insecure to see how much of a manipulative, abusive asshole you were." I let go of his wrist and eyed him up and down in disgust. "We're done. You can keep the apartment, I'll pack my stuff up and go live with Sam."

As I was about to leave and get my stuff, Elliot slammed his hand next to my head before leaning into me so we were less than inches away and whispered:

"If I can't have you, no one else can."

I grunted as a piercing pain shot through my abdomen and around my body. My mouth gaped open in pain before looking down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach and Elliot's hand clutching on to the handle. He dragged the knife out of me and waved it in my face as my hands hovered over my wound.

"S-Sam," I whispered painfully. "S-SAM!" I managed to scream while tears poured down my cheeks. Elliot laughed in my face, the bloody knife still hanging loosely in his right hand.

"He can't hear you, sweetheart," he said patronisingly. "Looks like I'm the last face you'll see before you d-"

CRASH! Went the frying pan that had been smacked around his head sending him to the floor.

I smiled slightly when I saw Sam holding the frying pan and glaring at Elliot's unconscious body. He looked up to me and grinned. Dizziness washed over me and I could feel my eyes fluttering closed.

"Colby?" I collapsed to the floor. "COLBY!" Everything was going blurry. "Stay with me Colby, I'm calling 911!" My hearing became foggy and it made Sam sound like he was miles away. "The ambulance is on their way, love, please stay with me." Sam sounded like he was sobbing. "I can't believe I let this happen to you."

"Sammy?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?" He sniffed.

"I'm... free," I chuckled. Sam copied me before cupping my cheek and kissing me softly on the lips. "I'll be okay, won't I?"

"Of course you will, Colby. If you can survive the abuse, you can survive anything," he said confidently.

"It's uncomfortable down here," I complained so Sam moved me so my head was resting on his thighs. "Much better. Hey, Sammy?"

"Yes, Colbs?" Sam chuckled.

"I... love y-you... with all of m-my... heart."

"I love you too, baby."

"I feel sleepy," I whispered as I felt myself slipping into an unconscious state.

"No no no, you need to stay awake for me, love. Don't go sleeping on me yet," he was begging. That was when my eyes fell completely shut and my whole world was disappearing. "Please, Colby, stay awake! I need you, I love you and I want to grow older with you and-and get mar-"

I never did get to hear the end of the sentence.

***

Beep... beep... beep... beep...

I groaned as the annoying noise filled my ears and refused to stop. I opened my eyes only for me to squint them shut again to block out the blinding light. I blinked a few times until I was used to the light and looked around.

I was in the hospital.

I looked to my left to see a tuft of blonde hair lying on my bed. Elliot had browny-blonde hair? The last thing I remembered was being with Sam.

It was Sam that was lying on my bed. I played with his soft blonde hair for comfort until he started to wake.

"Colby?" He mumbled, blinking the sleep away from his eyes until they set on me. "Colby!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Ow ow ow ow owie," I complained and Sam removed himself.

"I'll grab a doctor." He left the room and came back in seconds later along with a woman holding a clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Mr Brock, I'm Doctor Bennett. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, confused, sore, painful, achy. Did I mention tired and confused?"

"Well, do you remember why you're here?" She asked.

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was going into my apartment... to break up with Elliot," I whispered the last part and fear soon kicked in. "Oh no, where is he? What if he's here? Sammy, please keep me safe, I don't want you to die."

"Colby, baby, calm down! Copy my breathing." I watched as he took long inhales and large exhales which soon calmed me down. "Elliot is behind bars for now.

"The police took statements from me and Jake and apparently from a few of your neighbours who all said they could hear cries and screams coming from your place.

"As well as that, your visible injuries are included as evidence so they've got enough to put him down for fifteen years all they need is a statement from you."

So... that means I'm free?" Sam nodded energetically. "Holy shit, I'm free!" I laughed but caused my stomach to hurt. "Fuck, why does my stomach hurt so much?"

"What your boyfriend told us was that he heard you scream for him and saw your ex with a bloody knife so he knocked him out with a frying pan. You collapsed and that was when he realised you had been stabbed in the stomach," Doctor Bennett read from her clipboard.

"I was stabbed? That's a story to tell the fans, innit?" I joked to Sam and he chuckled slightly.

"We also found four broken ribs, handprints around the neck, showing signs of asphyxiation, many burns and bruises around the body and slashes on the back shaped like a belt," she informed me before looking up with sympathetic eyes. "Was everything I just listed from the hands of your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I sighed. Hearing from a professional everything Elliot has done to me somehow sounded one hundred times worse and real.

"I will get a nurse to come and check your vitals are okay. Is there anything else you would like in the meantime?"

"A glass of water, please?" I asked as I realised how dry my throat was.

"Coming right up." The doctor left the room, leaving me and Sam in awkward silence.

"So... boyfriend, huh?" I teased Sam, playfully wiggled my eyebrows.

"I mean only if you want to. If not I would completely understand," he said. However, he sounded solemn at the last bit.

"There is nothing I want more than to be your boyfriend." I smiled at him before shuffling over and tapping the free space on my bed. "My hero," I mumbled into his neck as he draped an arm over my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you were -"

"Stabbed?" I interrupted him. "I don't blame you at all, baby. Plus, it's gonna make an awesome scar."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like this is all some twisted, luxurious dream and I'm gonna wake up soon then it'll be back to reality where I'm lying next to Elliot and you are none the wiser," I told him truthfully. "This is all just too surreal. Is this happening? Is Elliot gone?"

"Yes, Colby." Sam smiled and held my hand. "Forever."

"Would the guys be able to come to visit soon? I feel like I owe them an explanation."

"You don't owe them anything, baby."

"I know but I just don't wanna keep them in the dark about it, especially Jake and Corey. They're gonna ask why I was in the hospital and about all of my injuries since I don't necessarily need to hide them anymore, hell it's probably all over social media already!" I rubbed my face in irritation and exhaustion.

"Want me to check for you?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "Just wanna stay lying down with you." I snuggled closer to him. "Thank you for saving my life, Sammy and for helping me escape."

"I would kill if it meant I got to be with you."

Who would have guessed that life would turn out alright?


	7. Prank war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad but funny

Excitement bubbles inside of me as Corey, Colby and I walked back to mine for a movie night. The apartment had been trashed, Aaron was waiting in my room wearing all blacks with a fake gun and my second camera was set up and hidden well. This prank is going to be awesome!

Just before we entered mine and Colby's apartment block, I sent a text to Aaron.

**Sam: just entered the building. Be ready.**

**Aaron: On it.**

As I put my phone away, we reached my floor. Corey and Colby's conversation died down when they saw my door wide open.

"Did you forget to lock the door, Sam?" Corey, who was in on the prank, asked me.

"I don't think so?" I replied whilst slowly stepping into the apartment.

Pillows had been ripped off my sofa, cupboard doors were open as well as the doors to other rooms and I even put my Xbox under the beanbag upstairs.

"H-Holy shit," Colby whispered as he took in the scenery around him.

Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from my bedroom, making Colby grab me with fear.

"I'm gonna go check the noise out. You two stay here," I told them. However, just as I was about to walk, Colby clutched my arm tighter.

"No, I won't let you in there by yourself," he said with a pleading voice. I held his hand and peeled it off my arm.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I kissed his cheek. "Corey, make sure he doesn't follow me."

"On it." I walked into my bedroom to see Aaron sat on my bed.

"You ready?" I mouthed to him.

He nodded his head before clicking the record button on the camera. He began to throw fake blood on my shirt, making a certain bit darker to make it look like a bullet wound and I laid down next to my bed whilst Aaron poured more of the blood around me before pulling the balaclava over his head.

He shot the gun, which was firing blanks, before sprinting out of the apartment.

A few seconds later, Colby and Corey came rushing in with panicked looks on their faces. When Colby's eyes landed on me, he looked close to tears.

"Sam? Sammy? C-Can you hear me?" He questioned, panic and fear laced in his voice. "O-Oh, my god, Corey, c-call and ambulance."

"On it." Corey pulled out his phone and pretended to dial the number before leaving the bedroom.

"Hurry, he's losing blood!" He exclaimed through tears. "Sam, stay with m-me, Corey's just gone to c-call the ambulance, I promise."

Colby held me in his arms; if this was not a prank, it would have been the cutest thing ever.

"Colby... I love you... y-you know that, right?" I whispered to him and stroked his soft face with my bloody hand.

"I know you do baby and I love you too but don't be saying you're goodbyes, okay? You aren't going to die," he assured me through tears but it sounded like he was talking to himself as well.

"The ambulance will be here soon." Corey returned. "How's he doing?"

"I don't know, he's lost a lot of blood and his voice is weak," Colby informed him as he stroked my hair. To play more on it, I slowly closed my eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, baby, don't close your eyes, please. Stay awake for me, I need you here, with me! I c-can't lose you." He began to sob.

"C-Colby? I-I've got something I need to say," I mumbled.

"If you're saying your goodbyes, I don't want to hear it next you are _not_ going to die," he said forcefully and I shook my head. "Then what is it?"

"It's a prank," I whispered in his ear before standing up.

"Holy fuck, are you kidding me?" Colby cried harder.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I laughed and hugged him from behind while Aaron walked in and joined me and Corey in laughing.

"You two were in on this?" He asked them in disbelief.

"Of course, bro," Corey laughed.

"Damn I hate you all," Colby chuckled lightly before wiping away his tears.

I pulled the camera out from its hiding spot and pointed it at Colby.

"Guys, I can't believe we made Colby cry. I feel so bad right now."

"You should, you little bitch," he sniffed and stood up. "But he did get me good so well done, Samuel."

I did the closing for the video and cleaned my apartment up with help from the guys. Corey and Aaron went home and Colby went to his apartment to change his top while I did the same.

Later that night, Colby and I were cuddled up on the sofa together, Colby's arms hugging my waist with my arm holding him closer to my body and watching _dumb and dumber_.

"You fucking scared me today," he stated out of the blue. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry, love, honestly, I didn't think it would scare you this much. But trust me when I say -" I pulled him closer into me. "- you are never gonna lose me."

"Promise?" He looked up at me with those gorgeous, blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Well, I fucking hope you don't considering the state I was in earlier on. Oh, and by the way," He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "No sex for a week."

"You've got to be kidding me!"


	8. Blood on my suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gory  
> Sexual

"P-Please, I've got a wife... kids! Three of them -"

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Colby snapped at the pleading man tied to a chair and swung his fist into his jaw. "Whiney fucking bitch."

"I know what this guy needs," Sam smirked evilly at him before turning to Colby who had a replica of Sam's smirk. "Go get the bat, love. You can use it today."

Colby nodded before walking behind the restrained man and picking up a blood-stained, metal bat that was leaning against the wall before stalking closer to him, the bat scraping on the floor.

"Scream for me," Colby ordered, preparing to swing the bat at his face.

"Wh-What?" The weak man stuttered which only made Sam furious. He raised his knuckleduster-covered fist and punched him in the other cheek.

"Don't question him!" Sam suddenly snatched the ice-pick off of the nearby table and began to push it into his leg. "Now listen to my baby... AND SCREAM!"

As Sam stabbed the ice-pick further into his leg, the bloodied up man let out a painful screech before Colby swung the bat at his head. It collided with his head which made a deafening crash to surround the basement and for the man's head to dangle almost lifelessly as blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Now, honey-bun." Colby crouched down next to Sam, who had left the weapon plunged into his leg. "Are you going to tell me why we brought you down here?"

"Because..." his voice drifted away, just like his consciousness. Sam nodded to Colby, stood upright and yanked the barely-conscious man's head up by his hair. Suddenly, Colby pulled the ice-pick out of his leg and held it to his throat.

"If you don't fucking answer me in the next three seconds, I will stab you in the fucking throat and wear your fucking blood," Colby seethed through clenched teeth.

Sam licked his lips and stared at Colby with need; the way he was talking so dominative to the man was turning Sam on to the point he needed to touch Colby.

"Three..." Sam began to count.

"Two..." Colby joined in. "O-"

"I called you guys... faggots," he mumbled to the floor.

"And why would you say that? Especially in front of my gorgeous boyfriend?" Sam questioned while wrapping an arm around Colby's waist. "He doesn't like those sort of words, do you baby?"

Colby shook his head as he glared down at the man they had not bothered to learn the name of. He made the very bad decision to scoff and reply with:

"Because you are. And I don't want no fairies poisoning _my_ town with their gayness," he dared to spit in Colby's face.

"YOU SON OF A BI-" Sam was about to strangle him until Colby placed a comforting hand on his chest then put a finger to his lips, wiping the spit off with the other hand.

"Funny you should say that we're poisoning _your_ town when us 'faggots' are standing here freely... and you? Well, you're tied to a chair," he stated as a matter-of-fact. "Sam and I have a dinner party to go to in an hour -"

"- So we're going to kill you now," Sam interrupted and began to roll his sleeves up.

"What? No, please d-don't! I-I was joking about the whole 'faggot' thing. You can stay in the town all you want, I'll never bother you guys again!"

"You already are," Colby shrugged before jamming the ice-pick into the guy's throat and instantly pulling it back out, letting his blood spurt out all over Colby's crisp white shirt.

Sam watched the thick, red liquid squirt over Colby, who was wearing a hellish smile and bit his lip lustily.

The man gurgled and choked on his blood until he was completely silent. Dead.

"Well, that was fun." Colby dusted his hands together and smiled innocently at Sam. "Is there a problem, love?" He asked when he saw Sam's look of frustration.

That was when Sam slammed Colby against the nearest wall, taking him by surprise.

"Yeah, there is a problem, Colby... you," he whispered sexually before laying his lips on Colby's exposed neck and kissing it. "You were so fucking sexy when you were saying all that shit to him and when you were being covered in his blood, shit, you look so hot!"

"F-Fuck," Colby moaned as Sam hit his weak spot. "S-Sammy... oooh shit."

Sam removed his lips from Colby's throat and kneeled so he was eye-length with his crotch.

"You've been such a good boy today, baby," he praised as he unbuckled and pulled down Colby's pants. "You deserve this," pulled down his underwear and held his semi in his hands. "And more."

Sam put Colby in his mouth and began to suck him. Colby shut his eyes tightly and hissed, trying to grip on to the wall but there was nothing to grab.

"O-Oh, Sammy, how are you so good at this?" He spoke quickly. His mouth gaped open but sound refused to leave. "Baby, I'm close... I-I'm gonna cum."

Then Sam stopped and took Colby's fully erected penis out of his mouth before standing up and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Come on, love, we need to leave for the dinner party soon and you need to change your top," Sam informed him before walking upstairs, leaving Colby and the corpse in the basement.

"Hey, I still have a boner, asshole!" Colby called out to Sam while following him upstairs.

"Then sort it out," Sam replied.

"I'll sort you out in a minute," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sam popped out from the kitchen with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, n-nothing." Colby looked down bashfully.

"Nothing? _"_

"Nothing... daddy." Colby moaned the last part and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, who was now glaring at him. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"Come on." Sam grabbed Colby's hand and pulled the boy upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To have sex and if you don't call me _that_ then I'll just have to choke you until you say it." Sam threw him on to the bed and straddled Colby so their noses were centimetres away from touching.

"We may stumble upon a problem then... _Sammy._ "


	9. Drama Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content  
> Mild drug use

It was the start of a new semester. The smell of teenagers filled the air as I walked through the sweaty hallway.

"Hey, Sammy," the girl from last night hung on my shoulder until I managed to peel her off. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Nothing's the matter, Kelly and I'm _not_ your baby. You were just an easy fuck." I shrugged which earned me a slap to the face.

"Asshole," she mumbled and walked off.

"Yeah, well maybe next time don't open your legs to anyone that breathes around you!" I shouted back, earning me a few stares. I rolled my eyes and headed to my first class, Drama.

When I saw it was the same people from last semester, I turned my nose up in irritation. I had been partnered up with most of them in here, but none of them were that good at drama. Most of them picked it because they thought it could be a lesson they could fuck around in.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to a new semester," Miss Carlson greeted us with that signature energy that all drama teachers seemed to have. "For this assignment, you will be working with partners to do a devised duologue about a topic of your choice."

Great. Another duologue. Another partner that will be as shit as everyone else in the class.

"Now, your partners will be-" 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in strutted Cole Brock, eyes bloodshot and a lazy smirk on his face. He was given the label 'hellraiser' by anyone that had met him. 

"Apologies, miss," Cole mumbled as he made his way through the maze of chairs and sat at a table by himself. 

" _Anyways, the partners are:_

Harry and Lola  
Phil and JJ  
Chloe and Mia  
Sam and Cole  
Dan and Kevin  
Louis and Avery

Yes, these are your partners for the whole semester and no, you cannot change them. Now, this can be worked on in your own time but right now, we'll be focusing on some exam-style questions."

Class finished and I began to pack my things up when a voice behind me groaned. "So I'm working with the man-whore? Great." 

"What and you think it's a delight working with the hellraiser?" I spat back.

"Oh sweetheart, I _know_ it's a delight." He winked.

"Whatever. Mine or yours tonight?" I huffed.

"Yours." He interrupted me.

"Sure, meet me outside after school," I told him.

"Cool." Then we went in the opposite direction.

***

School ended longer than I hoped for and I was stood outside smoking a cigarette whilst waiting for Cole to show up.

"Hey, Sammy," A voice giggled. I turned to see a girl from 10th grade fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Hiya, Charlotte," I smirked down at her as my arm snaked around her waist. 

"Can I have some of your cig?" She asked timidly.

"Of course you can, baby." I put it between her lips and she inhaled in before blowing the smoke in my face.

"Fucking hell, you're sexy," I groaned and bent down to kiss her when all of a sudden, a large bang echoed through the air.

I turned to see Cole sprinting over to me. "Quick, we've gotta go!" I groaned before letting go of Charlotte and running to my car and driving out of the school. Everyone stared in confusion and shock, I guess it was weird seeing the hellraiser get into the labelled 'man-whore's' car. "Weren't waiting long, were you?" He asked with a cigarette hanging between his lips.

"What the fuck was that bang?" I asked while handing him my red lighter.

"Cheers." He lit up the cigarette before giving it back to me. "I set fire to this kid's bag. I mean -" he took a drag from the cigarette and puffed it out of the window. "- how the fuck was I supposed to know he had a can of deodorant in it?" 

I did not bother asking him why and carried on home. The drive to my place was a quiet one apart from the radio playing low. Once we arrived, I gave Cole a brief tour around the house, my dad was still at work and my mum's, well... a two-timing slut, I guess that is where I get it from.

"You've got a real nice house," Cole complimented as he sat on my bed.

"Cheers." 

"So, do you have any ideas for what we could do on the duologue?"

It came as a good shock when he brought up the assignment. "You actually want to work the duologue?"

"Yeah... why?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't seem like the sort to care," I said truthfully.

"Welp don't judge a book by its cover. You should know that by now, man-whore." He smirked.

"Touche, hellraiser, touche. So, how about something to do with brothers?" I suggested.

"Nah, too cliche," Colby screwed his face up at me. "What about... a guy helping their friend with a drug problem?"

"Possibly." I kept on thinking until a phone dinged. Colby took his out of his pocket and I noticed the wallpaper was of a pride flag. "You're gay?"

"Yup, Got a problem?" Cole asked forcefully, getting his back up.

"Why would I?" I shrugged. "It's none of my business." Cole calmed and gave me a hint of a smile. "Hey, why don't we do it about a closeted guy in love with his best friend?"

"That's... not a bad idea. We could include some homophobic shit as well! I've got a load of ideas."

We vomited so many ideas that it took up two large sheets of paper and before Colby and I knew it, it was dark outside.

"I should probably get home, thanks for having me 'round." Cole stood up, preparing himself to leave until I grabbed his arm.

"You can't walk home, it's too late."

"I'm a big boy, sweetheart," he chuckled. "If anything people are scared to see _me_ in the dark."

"Yeah, well, if you get mugged murdered, it'll be on me and... I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt," I said truthfully. "You can stay here, tonight."

"But, I've got no change of clo-"

"You can borrow some of mine but you are _not_ going home."

"It's almost as if you _want_ me sleeping 'round," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Is the man-whore getting tired of girls?"

"Fuck off, Hellraiser! It's called being nice. You wouldn't know how to be nice even if it bit you on the ass." I glared at him.

"You know fuck all about me, Okay? We know fuck all about each other and I'd like to fucking keep it that way!" He roared.

"Fine with me! We'll do this stupid drama piece and go back to our worlds. You can carry on blowing shit up and getting high and I can go back to sleeping with a tonne of girls!" I snapped back.

Cole stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes and took my clothes off leaving me in only boxers before I got into bed. I was on my phone for at least thirty minutes before I heard my bathroom door finally open; Colby trudged in wearing only his jeans. The top half of his body was pale toned nicely. Tattoos scattered his chest along with several scars.

"Want me to pose for you, man-whore?" Cole smirked at me. Clearly, I had been caught staring.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I jumped out of bed. I picked up my pack of cigarettes before opening my window and climbing onto my roof. I sat on a beanbag I had put out there and lit one up.

"Do you mind if I have a bong? It helps me chill out," Cole asked from the other side of the window.

"Go ahead." I gestured to the other beanbag out here. 

We smoked in comfortable silence, the smell of weed hitting my nostrils now and then. 

"What does that stuff taste like?" I asked out of the blue.

"Nice," Cole replied with a foggy voice before smoke out. "You wanna try some?"

"Why the hell not." I shuffled closer and he taught me how to do it.

"Ready?" I nodded and he held the lighter above the stem. "Inhale slowly... now take your finger off the hole and inhale again." I followed his instructions and ended up coughing my lungs up. "You okay? Here, have some water."

"Thanks," I croaked before sipping the drink. 

"It's always harsh on your first tries," he chuckled.

"No shit," I said when my throat was cleared. "Can I have another one?"

I had about three more bongs before it hit me; I felt floaty and chilled out. 

"Shit dude, why does this feel so much better than getting drunk?" I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me. 

"It's why I never get drunk anymore," Cole stated. "With Alcohol, people are violent tried to fight everyone but with weed, you can’t even be bothered to get up." 

"I love how we were arguing not even an hour ago," I chuckled while finding shapes in the stars.

"My point exactly."

I turned my head to stare at the boy as he smoked. The bloodshot in his eyes really made the blue in them stick out and watching how his lips shape when he blew smoke out. Just that simple movement made me realize how beautiful Cole actually was.

"How did you know you were gay?" I asked him after a short silence.

"It was when I was eleven - porn just simply didn't do it for me and I thought I was broken." We laughed lightly. "Then one day, I was watching _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and at the scene where Draco is stood over the sink all sweaty and rips his jumper off, I got a boner."

"You found out you were gay through _Harry Potter_?" I laughed. 

"Yes, yes, hilarious, I know," He smirked but had hints of playfulness to it. "Anyway, how did you know you were straight?"

"What?" The question took me off guard. "Well... Um," I could not think of an answer. " I don't know, I kinda just knew?"

"Have you ever slept with a guy?" I shook my head. "Kissed a guy?" Again, shook my head. " Watched gay porn?"

"Nope." I shrugged.

"Then how do you know you're not gay? Or Bi at least?"

"I guess I don't," I mumbled. "Now, this might be the weed talking but like... what if -" 

"We kissed?" Cole finished my sentence. My face was burnt by my embarrassment before I nodded slightly. "Sure." 

"O-Okay," I stuttered and sat up. 

"Close your eyes and lean in." I did what he said and leaned in until I felt Cole's lips on mine.

The kiss was soft, quick and unlike any I had felt before. The only kisses I had experienced were lustful and sloppy. Cole's lips felt perfect on mine making me question what my sexuality really was and that was all the kiss was - an experiment. 

"How was that?" Cole asked after he broke away. I felt weird when we separated. I felt empty.

"It was the best kiss I have ever had," I confessed with so much truth, my mind still blurry from the weed. 

"Funny that, I could say the same," he mumbled the last bit but I heard it clearly. Cole glanced up, staring intently into my eyes. I had no choice but to stare back which I was glad I did because, damn, did he have the most gorgeous blue eyes. 

We continued to stare silently at each other as the tension built between us but disappeared when Cole put his bottom lip between his teeth then slowly pulled it away. That was the breaking point for me; I launched myself towards Cole again and crushed our lips together. Thankfully, he did not reject me and kissed back with just as much force. To make it comfortable for both of us, we manoeuvred ourselves so that I was sat in his lap with my fingers running through his dyed red hair and Coles's hands were at my waist. 

"Fuck, Cole," I moaned breathlessly when he moved his lips to my neck and finding my sweet spot instantly. I was too caught up in the moment to even realise that was my first time addressing him by his name.

"Call me Colby," he muttered back and connected our lips again.

Colby. The name suited him perfectly.

As I felt Colby's grip tighten on my waist, my stomach made a low rumble and it was then I realized how empty it felt. I broke from the kiss and watched Colby's twist into confusion.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, a hint of worry crossing his face.

"No, I'm just starving!"


End file.
